The present invention is directed towards a trash or waste cleaning device, and in particular for picking up dog, or other litter.
The handling of refuse and litter created by pets in the metropolitan areas and especially on city streets is becoming more and more serious. Although a number of devices have been proposed, none seem to be readily acceptable for use by the dog owner to help maintain and remove the animal waste, to obtain streets free of the objectional waste material.
OBJECTS OF THE INVENTION
An object of the present invention is to provide an animal waste removing device having a bag that is easily disposed after each use of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animal waste removing device having a frame with a handle at one end thereof and having means at the other end thereof to support a bag to receive therein the animal waste.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an animal waste removing device having a frame that is light weight and made from wire and readily adapted to have a disposable bag mounted thereon.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the disclosure proceeds.